The Lost Stones of Gaia: world one (Mirai Nikki fanfiction)
by AkitoKohta
Summary: Akito Kohta is a normal teenager. he looks at pornography, cheats on tests, and plays videogames all day, every day whenever possible. but, when he winds up in the middle of a road and confronts the god of time and space, can he win the survival game and return home to his family and friends? or will he die and never be heard from again?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyallo guys! Akito Kohta here to bring you one of my first and somewhat personal fanfictions! This is gunna be one of many to be put out with my OC in another world, and right now I think I'm just gunna get started so I don't bore you guys. :D enjoy! :3**

Chapter 1: A new power

I was just stuck in my room tonight, talking to my girlfriend, Miya and playing through Resident Evil 4 for the 23rd time in a row. Oh, I almost forgot, my names Akito. I don't exactly like my last name, so I won't tell you. Anyway, I was talking with Miya about our tests the next morning.

"What do you mean you're not even going to try to study!?" Miya said, seeming irritated and angry. "Hey, I told you, history sucks! I'd rather just use a cheat sheet. It's so much easier." I said, eating a donut I took from my kitchen.

"Akito, your such a moron! Ugh. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow. I still have studying to do."

"whatever."

"hey, Akito?"

"yes _my little princess_?"

"is it okay if I stay at your house tomorrow night?"

"umm, sure, if it's okay with my dad. Last death match we had I kicked his ass, so he might not care what I have to say for a while. Him and his stubborn pride."

"alright. I'll wait, Akito. Bye"

"Cya. Ah shit!" I was pretty focused in my game and I didn't notice she hung up, but I dropped the phone on the ground anyway. After about 4 hours of gaming, I decided to lay down and sleep.

I woke up in the middle of a street. I didn't even know how I got there, but I did feel, in a sense, that I had seen it before. A boy with shorts, a coat, sweat cap and a book bag ran in my direction.

"Hey! Are you okay!? You came out of nowhere." The boy said, looking at me funny.

"Out of nowhere my ass! I was in my bedroom minutes ago!" I said, scratching my head and noticing my black coat and red shirt along with my new blue pants.

"My names Yukiteru Amano. What's your name?"

'Yukiteru? Now where did I hear that before…' I thought to myself.

"My name is Akito." I said, moving my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"well, I'm going to go. Bye."

"ok, bye."

After I turned around, I saw a giant creature in front of me. It looked, somewhat deformed, hard to explain. He was sitting in some kind of desk. And then, he and I exchanged gazes, and as we stared at each other, he speaks.

"You have finally arrived, Akito."

**What'd you guys think about my first writing? I hope you guys look forward to the rest. If you want it longer or shorter, let me know in your reviews. Thank you, and stay tuned everybody! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: the thirteenth diary owner

**Hey guys, whatsup! Another chapter of The lost stones of Gaia, and forgive my lack of inactivity. I was tryin to figure out how this'll go down. Anyway, in this chapter, the purpose of Akito being in the street will be explained, and also the changes to his body/clothes will be too. Anyway, no more boring stuff. Time to read! Disclaimer: I do not own any rights Mirai Nikki or its characters! The only characters that belong to me are Akito and Miya, so please don't sue me! :'( oh, and I also don't own resident evil or final fantasy. (due to the last chapter.) Thanks for not sueing!**

Chapter 2: The thirteenth Diary owner

"Akito, welcome to my domain. I have brought you here to explain-" the creature said, but I interrupted. "What the hell are you!? You're like the final boss of a final fantasy game!" the creature laughed loudly and started again. "My apologies for startling you. I am Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space. You enjoy games, correct, Akito Kohta?" I glared furiously at this. How did he know my name? my full name? I needed to know, but I didn't feel like asking so much as I wanted to piss him off. "A god huh? Well, from what I know, you shouldn't even exist. I'm not really that much of a religious person."

"That may be true, but you still haven't answered my question, Akito."

"Yes, I enjoy games. What did you have in mind, _god_?" I said this sarcastically.

"I want you to play in this survival game, as the thirteenth future diary owner."

"Alright, so what the hell is a future diary?"

"A future diary is an item that automatically writes the future, and is written and/or rewritten 90 days in advance of your future. Do not ever forget, that the future is yours, and yours only. Do not ever lose this diary, break it, or otherwise you will die, and lose the game."

"So, the objective of the game I'm guessing is that I have to kill these other diary owners and not die until then, right?"

"Exactly correct, Akito." I get a small buzz sound from my cellphone. I open my phone, an HTC AT T android, and I see several writing in my notepad I never saw before. The very first one I read catches my eye:

"_January 9__th__, 2013,_ _area unknown: Deus Ex Machina plunges his hand into my chest. __Dead End__"_

I stare at my phone in sock, and I look up just in time to see Deus bring his hand up into a flat shape, and bring it down fingers first toward me. I jump out of the way in time, only slightly grazed on my right arm, near the top of my elbow.

"Quite impressive reflexes my boy." The deity remarked.

"You son of a….. you coulda killed me damnit!" I shouted at the so called _god_.

"But I didn't." he points to my phone as it buzzes again, but I decided not to check it. "Because of your diary. I attuned it to be similar to Yukiteru Amono's future diary. However, he hasn't obtained his yet. I assume you will put on a good show Akito."

"shut your damn ass already! i just need to get the hell out of here! Could ya show me the exit?"

The deity pointed to a spot behind me. Next thing I knew, I was back in the street, still holding my phone. As I went walking to try to make out where the heck I was, Deus's voice rang in my ears: "keep in mind, Akito. The body you roam in is not your own. It is a vessel required to be a physical presence here. Keep that boy's body safe, and learn his life. It could give you an edge in your struggle."

"Whatever you say, stupid weirdo." I said this as I walked on down the street, thinking about what I just got myself in to.

**Hope you guys liked this one. xD I'm hoping I can make more uploads and faster updates, cuz I'm lovin the hell outa this story. xD please give me a comment or two, and if you have any ideas on what should happen next or who Akito should meet next, please let me know. Also if you want things longer or shorter let me know. Thank you and have a happy Halloween! (btw, sorry for screwin up the dates. I forgot the dates in the anime, so I hope you forgive me on that. ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3: encounter with the observer

**Hello again everyone, Akito here, back with another chapter of Stones of Gaia! I had a lot to think about when choosing the next characters my OC would meet, and I think I chose right. xD anway, lets get down to the good stuff! Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) or it's characters, neither do I own any other copy write material used in this writing. Thank you for understanding and not suing me. :3**

Chapter 3: a chance encounter with the observer

I kept walking down the road, still thinking about everything that happened to me in the past half hour. I was playing my videogames, talking to Miya about the test I was gonna cheat on and pass, and then I lay down and sleep, only to get stuck out in the middle of the damn road. Then I run into a kid who is apparently about to be stuck in a free-for-all with me and 11 others, and this Deus Ex Machina jackass hands me a stupid diary that tells the future.

"Am I in a dream or something?"

"I don't know. You tell me?" a strange, slightly unsettling voice came from the shadows. I turn to face a boy with silver hair, jeans and a blue jacket with a white shirt.

"Uh, hi. Who are you, someone sent by this stupid god to keep an eye on me?"

"God? Oh no! I'm not some observer of god or anything. I am, however, a detective. Akise Aru's the name, solving problems is my game. But yours seems rather intriguing to me. You show up in the middle of a street, and then you space out for about 15 minutes until you snap back to reality."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, do you know where my house is, or if you have a place I could stay at? I kinda need to get some sleep." I didn't exactly know if I could trust him, seein as how he came out of fricking nowhere, but then again, so did Amono, and he hasn't gotten his diary yet. I'll go with my gut and trust this jerkoff, for now anyway.

"Certainly. But, I never got your name."

"It's Akito. Don't you forget it."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I won't. come on, I'll grab you a hotel room, on me."

"Okay, whatever….." I said and followed him to a hotel, and a girl waved us over, another girl behind her. The girl waving had brown hair that was short, but went long enough to make long tails down the front of her neck, looking slightly like a scarf. She wore a small white shirt with a purple trim, and pants that went halfway down, and the socks covered the rest of her legs. She had some pretty big boobs, but I didn't look at em all that much. The girl behind her had long, purple hair and carried a cellphone, which worried me. She seemed to be taking pictures of all of us. She was wearing what seemed like a vest which was over the top of her dress, the dress extending over her legs, but stops at the tip of her boots. She wore small hiking boots. She seems flat-chested with the vest, but it's obvious she has a pair.

"Are you gonna come over here or am I gonna have to throw a rock at you again?" the girl in front said. She seemed slightly irritated. She has that smile Miya has when she catches me looking at the magazines I keep under my bed. It's frickin scary…

We ran over to see the girls and then they gave me a strange look.

"Hey Akise, who is this guy?" the girl with the brown hair said, eyeing me.

"This is Akito. He's a friend from out of town. He wanted to give Sakurami city a look-see before he went back to America." As he said that, he winked at me. I seriously wanna slug him…..

"Well, my name is Hinata, and this is Mao." Hinata, the brownhead said this, and Mao walked up and bowed.

"Okay, uh, nice." I started staring at her breasts, but for some reason I couldn't help it. I could at a longer distance, but now they're an irresistible picture.

"Well, you look tired. You can sleep on the futon I left out for Akise. The creep goes out at night anyway, so it's not an inconvenience."

I smiled and followed her to the room, and lay on the futon, situated by the window. After I closed my eyes, I almost instantly fell asleep.

**Well, this one was fun. I get longer and longer writing every day. xD also, in case you haven't gotten it yet, the world is pretty much changed. I was meaning to keep the dates with different events, but I guess not. Also, this is gonna be one of many worlds, each world a differen't story, each one interconnected. I'm doing it this way because there are a lot of things I'm doing, and I don't want it to be one 50-70 chapter crossover, when large segments of it are just one thing. Anyway, leave a review, if you want it longer or shprter, please let me know. Also if you have ideas on what should happen next, please say so in your review. Thank you, and see you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: to the point, but not quite

**Guys, back with another chapter. xD sorry if I haven't actively been posting. Yknow, love troubles on my end. i'm hoping this chapter will make up for all of it. x.x anyway I know I haven't exactly been having any fight scenes, but I'm hoping either this chapter or the next chapter will give you guys what you want. xD without further ado, we're off! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or references I use in this writing. The only characters I own are Akito, Miya, and my new currently unnamed character. Thanks for not suing me! :D**

Chapter 3: straight to the point, but not quite there

I woke up on a bed, everyone looking at me worriedly, and a girl there who didn't look familiar to me. She was crying, and she was also holding my phone, which I snapped up and snatched it from her. She began looking at me with a puzzled look.

"Sorry, but this is my phone, and I don't really like snoopers." I said, clearly irritated,

"You're okay!" the girl yelled and started hugging me, still crying slightly. "I thought you would never wake up! You were out for 3 days!"

Only one thing ran through my mind amidst all other questions. 3 days? Was I really out cold for that long? My mind wandered, and wandered until I heard an obnoxiously familiar voice call out to me from an opening door. "still alive I'm assuming?" a guy with silver hair like Akise's walked in. he had yellow eyes and his hair was combed into a "hair over the eyes" thing. He wore glasses as well. To everyone else he's a stranger, but I know him as Gray. We're best friends, and rival's at almost everything. If he was here, then this girl was MIya. In which case, I was screwed. Before I knew it, a frying pan was on my head.

"You are such a friggin jackass Aki!" Miya said, hitting me several times with the frying pan, crying her eyes out as she did so. It wasn't unusual for her to carry one of those to beat me senseless whenever I acted out, which always prevented me from beating Gray's face in.

"I love you too Miya….." I said, patting her on the head like I always did to comfort her before she hit me again. I always patted her like a cat, which just made her smile, cheek red. i began wondering if she knew what my situation was.

"Akito, start getting a grip. From what I know, this survival game doesn't let you off with a warning. You die, and I'll go to hell to bring you back out and kill you again, understand?"

"Full well, paranormal freak"

"It's supernatural, you moron."

"Whats the difference!?"

"Paranormal is for unexplained events and ghosts. Supernatural is spirituality and fortune-telling."

"Fortunes suck."

"Only an ingrate like you would say that!"

"Stop bein an overcritical dumbass Gray!"

"After you, mister hot shit future diary owner!" me and him went back and forth like total idiots, while Akise, Miya and the rest began talking about the situation at hand.

"So, if Aki's phone breaks, he'll die?" Miya said, seeming disturbed.

"Yes, from the information I obtained from Deus, that is god, the last person standing wins the game and obtains the throne of time and space." Akise said, arms crossed.

While they were talking, mine and Gray's petty argument turned into a small brawl, which for some reason everyone else ignored and continued conversing.

"So, all we have to do is help Akito win the game? That's it?" Hinata said.

"Not quite Hinata. We still don't know who these other diary owners are or what they're capable of. We have to be on our guard now. Who knows what's going to be after us."

I knocked Gray out, with one last punch to the gut, which for an opening like that I was surprised. He'd usually block a hit like that, but instead he just fell over.

"Heh. Finally give up?" I said triumphantly. Not waiting for him to respond, I quickly walked to Miya and stretched.

"Have fun?" Miya said rather annoyingly.

"Maybe."

"Good, we have more important things now if you don't mind. We need to find these other diary owners before they kill you."

"okay, so we find these freaks and kick them off the board. No big deal." I said, putting my hands behind my head and relaxing.

"Get real about this Akito. You don't know who these people are. They could be anyone out there. If they find you then they'll certainly-" I cut Akise off.

"So let the bastards find me. I can kick their asses any day of the week!" In all honesty, I was lying. I was afraid of dying. I didn't want to break the promise I made to Miya the day we got together. I promised her I wouldn't die before June 15th, her 18th birthday. She said she wanted to get married after she turned 18, so I just said yes. i'm gunna win, not for me, but for her. I was determined not to let fear of death stop me. I was certain not to die, because I was going to marry her, no matter what. I had a boosted confidence, until those last few minutes. That was when I was truly afraid, for both our lives.

"damnit… damnit….. DAMN YOU GOD! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I screamed to the sky in rage, holding someone in my arms and crying as I was surrounded in flames.

**Cliffhanger! Lol this is the cue for the fight scene. I want you guys to guess who caused the flames. I'll give you a hint. She's a psycho. :3 anyway, the fight scene and explanation will of course be in the next chapter. Hope you guys stick around till then. Please write a review and put in explanations of what you'd like to see. Also if you want the stories shorter or longer…. Oh wth, I make these longer every chapter. xD anyway, seriously guys, don't just follow my story. Review and tell me whats good or bad about the story. I'm up for any criticisms. xD so lay it all on me. :3 bye guys!**


End file.
